Butterfly Trails
by femmefatale2
Summary: Togetherness is far more than just a word. Sometimes, it's a hope, a dream, and - maybe - a way of life...BXG! R&R!
1. Chapter 1 : Awkward Beginnings

**BUTTERFLY TRAILS**

_**Well…so I'm finally beginning a new story... Dunno how long this is gonna be… So for the time being, just read on…**_

**CHAPTER 1: Awkward Beginnings**

"Do I just HAVE to stay with this geek, Grandpa?" asked Ben, a note of extreme dismay and frustration in his voice.

"Huh!" replied Gwen, nose in the air. "I too don't have any special wish of staying with a dork-face like you! Got that, Ben?"

Ben stuck his tongue out and turned away from his cousin, groaning at the thought of having to spend seven days with Gwen – together – IN ONE SINGLE ROOM...

It was their fourth summer out with Grandpa. Both cousins had turned 15 – already well into puberty. But fortunately, akin to what one would have thought, their bickering had somewhat decreased – though the insults they hurled at each other were still the same. Even though neither admitted it, both had grown too close to each other, and both – voluntarily or involuntarily – somehow didn't like insulting the other. And every time they snubbed the other, though they liked it outwardly, somewhere deep down, they regretted it…

"I'm sorry guys," Grandpa was saying. "They only had one single bed room left – though both of you have to agree that this definitely IS a change for you!"

Ben smiled half-heartedly. He sneaked a glance at Gwen, who seemed to be having some trouble carrying her luggage. Reflexively, Ben put out his hand towards her. "May I?" he said, in a very courteous tone.

"What??" said Gwen, looking up at Ben – her eyes wide. Her cousin was offering to help her? Was Ben in his right mind? Or was he just playing some nasty joke on her? She eyed him suspiciously. "You're playin' some trick on me, aren't you?"

"Fuck you, Gwen! Here I am, trying to help you – and you!" retorted Ben, forgetting that he was speaking to his cousin and not to his school friends.

"WHAT?" spat out Gwen, hugely shocked. What on earth was Ben speaking? "What did you just say, Ben Tennyson?"

"I…I'm sorry," said Ben quickly, lowering his gaze, and turning a very visible red. He quickly glanced around to see whether grandpa was nearby, because then he would get quite a severe admonishing from him for swearing in front of Gwen. But thankfully, he was nowhere to be seen – he'd probably gone on ahead.

"Hey sorry, Gwen," repeated Ben, not daring to look up at Gwen. "I just forgot it was you I was talking to… This swearing and all…it comes quite naturally to me, you know, and…"

" You mean to say you've got a natural talent for swearing?" said Gwen, a hint of disdain in her voice.

"I didn't mean that!" said Ben indignantly, finally looking up at Gwen. Oh god. Why was she behaving so weirdly? It was just a simple curse word he had used; he used it all the time with his classmates!

"Gwen, look," he said firmly, "It's just a simple curse word for me…I didn't mean it in any other sense! Actually I'm used to saying such things all the time…and it just – just kinda slipped out. But if it offended you, I'm sorry."

Gwen gave a long, hard stare at Ben, and then shrugged. "'Kay…whatever…" she said, lifted up her luggage with some effort, and walked forward, leaving Ben behind, staring after her. Finally, he too shrugged. He really hadn't meant to offend Gwen like that – and he had apologized too. If Gwen was still angry with him, he'd got nothing to do anymore. He'd done all that he could. With a sharp pull, he lifted up his suitcase and walked towards the hotel.

_**A/N**__**: Yeah…I know that he chapter was short, but I just couldn't put in anything else, otherwise the second chappie would have had an absurd beginning. So just leave a review and let me know how it went…**_


	2. Chapter 2 : What did she say?

**_So…continuing on with the second chapter…_**

**CHAPTER 2: What did she say???  
**

"Phew!" said Gwen, plonking down her suitcase on the floor of their room with a heavy thump. "And to think this hotel does not even have an elevator!"

"It does have an elevator," corrected Ben, sprawling out on the medium-sized bed. "It's just that the elevator is out of order right now."

"Oh, whatever!" said Gwen, rolling her eyes.

As she looked around the room, it dawned upon her that the room was far too small for two persons. Having just a single bureau, a small television set directly opposite the bed, and an extremely cramped terrace, the room was certainly not appropriate to be lived in by two persons.

"Don't you think the room is too small for two persons to stay in?" said Ben suddenly, sitting up on the bed.

"Hey wow! I was thinking of the same thing right now!" said Gwen, a delighted grin spreading across her face.

Ben too grinned, delighted at the telepathy. Sometimes, Gwen could be so – so – enchanting. In spite of all the quarrels he had with her, she was one person with whose presence he had just grown exceedingly used to. Back when he was 10, he used to think that he really hated her. But he had surprised himself when he realized – at the end of the summer vacations – that he actually didn't hate her. He might have even _liked_ her. And now – after the lapse of all these years, he had begun to grow really fond of her. Every time her thoughts came into his mind, they left a smile on his face – and a warm feeling in his heart. Whether he liked it or not, he had to accept the fact that his cousin meant something really really special to him.

"Hey – anything wrong?" asked Gwen, breaking into Ben's thoughts; and snapping him back into reality. "You've been staring at me with that goofy smile on your face for nearly the past two minutes! Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah. I'm okay," answered Ben, shaking his head at his little musing. "I was just thinking of – of – whatever."

"No, tell me," urged Gwen, coming up and sitting down beside Ben. "I wanna know what – or rather who – has been occupying such an important position in my cousin's mind, that he's getting transported to a world of unreal fantasies. What were you thinking about, Ben?"

"Oh, it was just nothing," said Ben, glancing down. There really wasn't any particular difficulty, but it was just that he didn't want to tell Gwen that he had been thinking about them…and their relationship…and just how much he needed her.

The warm feeling of Gwen's hand on his shoulder made him bring his head up with a sharp jerk.

"Wha-" he began, but was silenced by the look on Gwen's face.

"Ben…C'mon, tell me," said Gwen softly, persuasively – looking straight into Ben's eyes. "You can trust me, can't you?"

"Yeah…" said Ben slowly. "It's just that I was – I was – thinking 'bout us…"

"Us?" asked Gwen quizzically. "You mean – the two of us?"

"Yes," Ben's voice was barely audible. He lowered his eyes once again. Inwardly, he really loved thinking about her and musing over their relationship – but somehow, telling all this straight out to Gwen…it was just terribly discomfiting for him.

"And what were you thinking about us?" continued Gwen, her hand still on Ben's shoulder. "That how much better it would have been if we had been something more than cousins?"

"WHAT??!!" exclaimed Ben, jerking his head up once again, his eyes wide in surprise. "What did you just say?"

"Umm…I…" faltered Gwen, hastily withdrawing her hand from Ben's shoulder. Why – she herself had no idea why she had said what she had! It had just come out spontaneously – and she seriously didn't know why.

"Why did you say that, Gwen?" said Ben, wondering what had happened to Gwen. Firstly, she had uttered something he would not have imagined her to utter even in his wildest – or sweetest – dreams. And secondly, she was _hesitating_! Indecision was one issue Gwen Tennyson never had to deal with. So what had happened so suddenly to change it all in just two minutes?

"I – I'm – I've to go to the bathroom –" muttered Gwen and hurriedly got up and walked away, red in the face.

As the bathroom door shut with a bang, a sigh escaped Ben's lips. He didn't know why Gwen had said what she did, but in retrospect, the shock and surprise in him was replaced by a feeling of terrible melancholy. As he went over what Gwen had said, it struck him hollowly how significant her words had been. Why had she said that it would have been better if they had been something more than cousins, unless she herself was wishing for that? And now come to think of it, wasn't that a deep, dark, tightly fettered wish of his own? To be something more than cousins…

Ben shook his head, trying to stop thinking about all this. He had already made so many assumptions without even knowing why Gwen had said that – and what she'd really meant. Maybe he should just wait for her to come out. He knew it would be a long time before that happened, but he was willing to wait. The curiosity of getting to know deep into this got the better of his impatience. He was determined to know what – or rather why – Gwen had uttered that deeply perplexing sentence.

He sprawled out on the bed once again, let out another huge sigh, and closed his eyes, waiting for Gwen to come out…and to get to the bottom of the matter...

**A/N:** **_Got nothing much to say except.....REVIEW!!!!!_**


	3. Chapter 3 : Ambiguity

**A/N:** _**Okay…here's the third chapter. Read on. And if you're wondering as to how I'm updating – since my net connection's blown off, well, I've just signed in from a local cyber café. Dunno how long I'll be allowed to do so, (sigh) but let's not dwell upon that. So for the time being, just read on. And a belated Merry Christmas to all of you!**_

**Chapter 3: Ambiguity**

When Gwen finally came out from the bathroom, it was nearly noon. She had on her bathrobe, and her wet hair fell loosely about her shoulders, a few stray locks falling over her cheek. She glanced about the room only to see Ben sprawled out on the bed, snoring lightly. A small grin worked up at the corners of her mouth. Ben could be just so – so – naïve. But maybe it was this very naïveté of his that she loved…

Gwen slowly walked out onto the sunny terrace. Small and cramped as it was, it just felt lovely to be standing there, soaking in the warmth of the sun's rays. As she stood there, the sound of Ben's snoring faintly reaching her ears, she couldn't help ruminating over the events of the day. Firstly, she had snapped at Ben for using a simple curse word she herself used thousands of times. Why – there had been absolutely no need to do that had there? And it was not like he had used it intentionally. He had even apologized for it – when there had been absolutely no need to!

Gwen sighed, wondering why she had acted so weirdly. Tossing and turning it all over in her mind, it gradually dawned on her that she had snapped at Ben not because of _his_ fault, but to cover up her own queasiness. She had walled off a certain part of her subconscious involuntarily – and that had made him snap at her. But what particular emotion had she walled off? To her surprise, she realized that she did not have the courage to find that out. Gwen Tennyson – didn't have sufficient courage to delve into the depths of her own subconscious and find out what was happening to her? Her schoolmates would not have let her have the last of it if she had told them that she was _afraid_ to sort out her own emotions. Gwen herself let out a watery chuckle at her own insecurity. But that didn't make her change her mind. She was not – and would not – be worrying herself into a frenzy trying to understand her own subconscious. No. She would let time unfurl that out for her.

But first things first. She'd apologize to Ben for behaving so rudely with him – emotions sorted out, or not sorted out. Ben didn't deserve the brunt of her insecurities. As she was thinking of what to say to Ben, she was abruptly reminded that she had some accountability to pay to Ben for _another_ of her bizarre actions. She sighed again – a much larger sigh this time. She shook her head in an attempt to steer clear of the growing confusion within her. Why had she asked Ben whether he was wishing for them to be something more than cousins? Why had she blurted it out just like that? She swallowed hard, wondering whether that was a way her subconscious had made her aware of what was going on at the back of her mind – something which she had walled off, not granting it access to come out into the open. She chewed upon the perplexing sentence. _Something more than cousins…_

"Lovers!" she exclaimed out, the full realization hitting her like a slap on the face. Was that what was troubling her so much – and making her act completely uncharacteristically? Was that what her subconscious was trying to make her acquainted with? As the fact slowly sank deeper and deeper into her mind, she was struck with another horrifying thought. Was she – Gwen Tennyson – the one wanting her cousin as her lover?

The moment the thought crossed her mind, a heated blush rose to her cheeks – and spread across her neck down to her shoulders. Even through the sun's rays falling directly upon her, she could feel herself getting warmer by the minute. Ben and her…lovers… Though she knew that the thought, which had planted its tender seed in her heart, was not supposed to be nourished at any cost, yet she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to have Ben as her boyfriend. He had all the things in him that she would have like her boyfriend to have – looks, attitude, courage, naughtiness…and most of all, he cared for her. It was a sumptuously heady cocktail she couldn't resist. And for a wild moment, she considered letting down all her defenses, and telling Ben what was actually happening to her – with her – regarding him. But as her senses returned to her, she realized that would be an immensely reckless thing to do. Why – she was not sure of her own feelings yet! Was this really happening to her? Was she really falling for her cousin? Did she really want Ben as her lover? Unfortunately, she didn't have the complete answers to these questions yet. But she'd soon have her answers – they would make themselves known to her by themselves. And maybe then…then she would approach Ben… Though she didn't know how long that would take, she had a feeling that it wouldn't be long enough…

**A/N:**_**Hmm…how was that? Yeah, I know there is a distinct lack of dialogues in this chappie, but I just wanted to portray Gwen's feelings about the entire thing. Hope that didn't come out too badly... REVIEW!! **_


	4. Chapter 4 : Smoldering Desires

_**And here's the next chappie… This'll probably be my last update before I'm off for a grueling 3 months. Ugghh. Anyway, wouldn't wanna bore you with all this crap…so just read on. **_

**Chapter 4: Smoldering Desires.**

…Ben let out a loud yawn and stretched out his arms wide, slowly blinking open his eyes. The blinding glare of the sun's rays streaming in through the bedside window made him shield his eyes instantly. He let out another yawn, and turned over on his side, hoping to catch a few more 'z'-s.

"Hey sleepyhead, time to get out of your dreamland!" called a female voice. Even in his half asleep state, Ben had no difficulty in discerning whose voice it was – he had grown that used to it – and to her.

"Hey Gwen – lemme sleep some more," mumbled Ben incoherently, turning on his back and burying his head in his pillow.

"Ben, get up!" said Gwen exasperatedly. "Its time for lunch! Do you have any idea that you've been sleeping for nearly two and a half hours?"

Ben merely grunted, not even bothering to reply. Let the crow go on crowing…who cares…

Gwen rolled her eyes in frustration, and made a face. Why was Ben behaving so idiotically? _Oh well…if not this, then that…_

"Hey Ben –" called Gwen, mellowing her tone down by about a hundred notches. "Get up. I can't – and don't – like shouting at you like this; and you know that, Ben. Sweetheart, _please_ get up."

Even before the last word of her sentence had finished resonating in the room, Ben jumped up from the bed – as if he had been given an injection in his rear – and landed of the floor in front of Gwen in one big leap; his sleep bleary emerald orbs now wide as saucers.

"What did you call me? S—s—sweet—sweetheart?" stammered Ben, blushing like hell. Had he heard it right? Gwen had addressed him as her sweetheart? Was this for real? Or was he still dreaming?

Seeing Ben's condition, Gwen could do all but keep from laughing out. Had Ben really fallen for that little trick of hers? Why, yes, he had – just as she'd expected him to! A little giggle escaped from her – and soon that giggle turned into a full-fledged laugh.

Ben stared at his cousin, dumbfounded. Gwen was laughing? But why on earth? And then he realized. Gwen had used that little ruse of hers to get him up from bed! And he, being a complete fool, had just walked into her trap!

"Oh, man!" he groaned, slumping down on the floor, his hand automatically going to his head in despair. And to think that he had even jumped up in surprise – and a little bit of delight, he had to agree – when she had addressed him as sweetheart! He had openly disclosed all his feelings for Gwen in that one action of his! Oh – how could he have been so foolish?

He sat there for quite some time, oblivious to everything except how amateurishly he had acted in front of Gwen. He had been really shocked, and surprised – in fact he had been delightfully shocked when Gwen had said – what she had. Shock was the customary reaction, agreed. But what had been that delight for? Was he happy that Gwen had called him her sweetheart? Surely he wasn't developing something for his cousin…surely he didn't want Gwen as his girlfriend…or did he? He imagined what it would be like to have Gwen as his girlfriend, unconscious of the fact that Gwen had had these very same thoughts not more than a couple of hours ago. Gwen was levelheaded, cool, smart – and had everything he didn't – everything he would have loved his girlfriend to have.

The feeling of two warm hands embracing him from the back snapped him out of his idle reverie. He whirled around – only to see Gwen, with her hand around his shoulders.

"Oh – Gwen," said Ben, trying to sound casual, even though he could feel his heartbeat shooting up.

"Yeah, me," said Gwen hugging Ben tightly, and bringing her cheek next to his. "I just wanted to – um – say sorry, for – you know – um…for everything."

"S-sorry?" Ben stammered, feeling his cheeks grow hot. Cousin or not – he just wasn't used to females hugging him like this! The warmth of Gwen's cheek next to him sent his pulses sky-rocketing.

"Yeah – sorry." By now, Gwen too had begun to feel the physical proximity between them. She could feel a strange burst of adrenaline traveling through every inch of her body. She wondered whether she should ease the physical tension between them by moving away. Maybe she would – but not before doing what she had come for.

"But why do you wanna say s-sorry?" asked Ben, trying hard to control himself. He could hear his heart thudding violently across his ribcage. He wondered whether Gwen could hear it too. And even if she did, it wouldn't be a miracle – she was _that_ close!

"For everything," said Gwen softly, stifling a sigh. "For when I snapped at you, especially. And then when I put you into a tight spot by saying that it would have been better if we had been something more than cousins. I didn't say it purposely, you know. It just – just – came out. Just like that."

"Hmmm…" Ben nodded, hardly paying attention to what Gwen was saying. He was totally intoxicated by her close physical presence. And her perfume. Or maybe her shampoo. He didn't know which. But whatever it was, it had him drowned under its heady fragrance.

"And also for now," Gwen continued, her voice becoming softer and softer. She had never ever been so physically close to Ben – except for some times back at 10, when they used to wrestle with each other, and either of the two cousins had the other pinned down under them. But that was entirely different. They were just 10 at that time – even if they did feel any physical undercurrents, they did not consider it that important a matter to pay attention to. But now they were 15 – well into puberty. So it was not unnatural that there were such strong sexual tensions caused by their physical proximity. And if you abided by what was 'natural' – though that word did not usually exist in the Tennyson's family dictionary – the natural reaction to such nuances would be awkwardness, discomfort and an immediate withdrawal of either individual.

But strangely, nothing like that was happening to Gwen. Instead of discomfiture, she could feel a sense of growing anticipation. She didn't particularly understand what was happening, but whatever was happening – and would happen – she was sure, wouldn't be something worth regretting…

" For now?" Ben said after a long pause, during which he recollected his straying thoughts sufficiently enough to speak to his cousin – the object of his whimsies.

"Um…Yeah..." said Gwen, a tinge of ruefulness coming into her voice. "I shouldn't have pulled you up from bed like – like – _that_. I'm sorry."

But as she spoke these words, she suddenly realized that what she was saying was not true at all. Well – maybe she had said that to Ben at that time just to wake him up; but now, she felt as if that was what she really wanted to tell her. Not as a joke – but as the truth. Her sweetheart. Ben.

"Oh…it's – um…it's ok." Ben was having a hard time keeping his emotions in command. Not only was he hesitating with every little sentence, he could feel all his guards and defenses melting away with each passing minute. The feeling of Gwen's body so close to his…it was like nothing he had ever experienced before. And somehow, in spite of the growing tightness in his chest, he wanted Gwen to stay there over him – beside him – with him.

"And so…" began Gwen, not knowing what to say next. The purpose with which she had come had been accomplished, and she knew she ought to move away, but every instinct within her told her to stay right where she was – and not move over even an inch.

"So…" said Ben dizzily, his voice husky. He turned his face to bring it directly in front of Gwen's.

Gwen's heart skipped a beat – or maybe even several beats – she didn't know…and didn't care. All she cared for was the person in front of her, who was looking directly into his eyes with such fervor, such conviction… as she had never seen before. She suddenly realized that she had stopped breathing, acutely aware of Ben's face in front of hers – so close to hers… A sprinkling of sensitive goose bumps sprang up and a sensuous shiver quaked to her from top to toe.

And slowly…ever so slowly, their mouths closed in…their lips meeting in perfect unison. The kiss was so very soft, yet the very pliability of the kiss seemed to throw open so many doors of bottled up emotions…emotions locked away for years. Gwen's arms wrapped around Ben's neck, relishing the sensation his soft, springy hair created over her sensitized fingertips. Ben wrapped his arms tight round her back, pulling her closer in. The kiss deepened, sending pleasant little shivers up and down both of their spines. There were so many emotions…so many feelings behind that kiss. Emotions neither of the two could even begin to comprehend…

But that didn't matter in the slightest. All that mattered was that both of them shared the same feelings…the same, deep, burning desire for love – everlasting love. And love that lasted forever was rare enough to be a miracle. But if they expected a miracle, they'd find it…every time…

**A/N:** _**Yay! Finally a chapter that was sufficiently long enough! Hoped you liked that. I dunno whether to end the story here itself, or continue with it. Something tells me it would be better if I continued it. What do you think? Lemme know your opinions, suggestions, and just about anything else that you can think of. Review!**_


	5. Chapter 5 : Discoveries

**A/N:** _Hey guys…I'm finally back! Well, not quite. I mean, my exams are not yet over. I've finished the first set in January, and I have another set in March. But I somehow convinced my parents to let me set up a temporary connection till my exams end in March, when I'd switch back to my original connection. And thankfully, they agreed! So that's the what's, why's, and how's of my update. All said and done, read on! _

**Chapter 5: Discoveries  
**

"Ben…Gwen! It's me – grandpa. May I come in?"

"Grandpa?!!" exclaimed both Ben and Gwen together, hurriedly tearing themselves apart from each other. The intrusion was an extremely unwelcome one – but they had no other choice.

"Kids – may I come in?" There was a slight hint of skepticism in Grandpa's voice. "Is anything wrong?"

"Uh no…" said Gwen quickly, finding it difficult to keep her voice normal. "I – I'm just getting ready…and – and – Ben's in the bathroom."

"Are you sure?" Grandpa called out, the tinge of doubt still in his voice. "Your tone sounds completely different to me."

" Everything's fine, Grandpa," said Gwen, hoping against hope that he would buy that. "We'll be down in a sec."

"Okay. Don't be long."

Once the footsteps had receded, both cousins let out a huge sigh of relief.

"That was close," Ben said, looking admiringly at Gwen. "How'd you learn to keep that up?"

Gwen shrugged, smiling. "Guess practice helps, after all!"

"Practice?" asked Ben, a wily smile on his face. "Are you an expert at making up stories then, huh?"

Gwen gave another slight shrug, and got up. "It's time we went downstairs. We don't want Grandpa barging in on us again – and actually catching us this time!"

Ben too stood up. But that lightheartedness had gone from his face. He slowly turned to face Gwen – and looked straight into her eyes.

The very look made Gwen's heart flip over. "W—what?" she asked hesitantly.

"You know…" said Ben, taking Gwen's hands in his. "I mean – what about what happened just now – er – a short while ago?"

"What about that?" asked Gwen, her voice softening. As much as she had liked it, she didn't know whether talking about it all over again was really sensible. _She_ didn't have any qualms… It was Ben's reaction that really mattered.

"How do you feel about it?" asked Ben, slowly interlacing Gwen's fingers with his. Gwen felt a delightful tingle going down her spine. As she put thought to what Ben had just asked her, she wondered what would be the best option – telling Ben straight out that she _really_ thought of him as something more than a cousin…or waiting to see his reaction first.

"Um—I…I…think I…" Gwen dilly-dallied, hoping Ben would speak up first.

"Guess you'd like me to speak first, wouldn't you?"

Gwen caught her breath. Why – that was exactly what she had been thinking! Ben had actually read her mind?

A small smile worked up at the corners of Ben's mouth. "I've not known you for all these five years for nothing, Gwen."

A smile escaped Gwen's lips. "Yeah. You're right. Absolutely. So mind telling me what you think?"

"How's this for an answer?" And before Gwen could even start asking what he meant by that, Ben's lips were on hers, drawing her into a loving kiss. Gwen barely noticed as Ben's hands left her wrists in order to press their bodies closer together and deepen their kiss, too busy in the war for dominance between their tongues. Eventually both teenagers pulled back for air, flushed and gasping for breath.

"So…" said Ben, running his hand through his hair apprehensively. "You got my answer. How 'bout yours?"

This time Gwen took Ben's hand in hers, an enchanting smile playing on her lips. "I'd have simply LOVED to kiss you back, but if we don't go down now…I dunno how we're going to live through the rest of it!"

Ben laughed, gently squeezing Gwen's hand. "I knew right from Day 1 of our first summer trip that you were going to be mine – and only mine!"

"Oh really?" said Gwen, going and standing in front of the full-length mirror, and tidying out her dress. She looked up at Ben's reflection. "Who was the guy who went 'I won't go if this girl is gonna be here' on me?"

Ben's reflection flushed. "Ok. Go ahead – and kick me for that. I deserve it."

Gwen slightly arched an eyebrow, and then grinned. "But that's all over. We're here now. Together." She quickly blew a flying kiss at Ben.

"Wow… A kiss instead of a kick? I must be lucky, y'know!"

"Yeah. You are lucky." Gwen pretended smugness. "Lucky to get someone like me."

Ben came up to Gwen, and put an arm around her waist. "I _**am**_ lucky to get someone like you."

"Double your luck, and then triple it all over again. That's me." Gwen's voice oozed pure contentment and warmth.

The two turned to face each other. Eyes locked, they would have moved in for another kiss had not they been interrupted by a loud knock on the door. They sprang apart from each other, Gwen brushing her dress vigorously, and Ben slicking his hair down, hoping their faces – or their dresses – would not belie anything that had happened within the past few minutes.

"Are you two ready?" called Grandpa. "You've been in there for ages since I last called. What have you been doing? And are you two now going to open the door or not?"

Realizing their blunder Gwen bit her lip, and flew forward to open the door. "Hi…Grandpa…" she said, scanning his face for any signs of possible doubt or suspicion. "Uh – Ben was taking so long in the bathroom and –"

"Me?" began Ben, surprised. "Why, I – "

"And why was Ben taking so long in the bathroom?" Grandpa cut in, eyeing Ben doubtfully. "Did he have constipation or what? 'Coz if so, I'm afraid he'll have to skip his lunch today."

Gwen glanced at Ben quickly. Ben had a 'please don't do that, or I'm dead' look on his face.

"Uh…not constipation," said Gwen hurriedly, "Actually Ben didn't have any problem. Actually – er – the bathroom door got stuck. Yeah." Gwen sighed inwardly with relief at her sudden brainwave. "So that was what took a long time."

Gwen snuck another look at Ben. This time he had 'thank you' written all over his face. Gwen smiled – a tiny hint of a smile, so that Grandpa would not notice it, and then turned back to face Grandpa, who was frowning at the bathroom door. "But we're ready now. Let's go downstairs."

"Yeah," Grandpa nodded. "Come on. Follow me. No – don't have to take the key along with you. Just leave it in the lock. I don't think the thieves are that industrious around here."

Smiling at his dry humor, they followed him down to the dining hall. Midway down the stairs, Ben attempted to hold Gwen's hand, but Gwen's 'not here – or you're _so_ busted' look made him quickly withdraw his hand with a sheepish grin. Gwen might have evolved a lot from what she was five years ago, but for Ben, she was still the same old girl he used to pick the most fights with! The memory brought a smile on Ben's face.

He was still smiling when they had reached the dining hall, and had settled in at their table – Gwen directly opposite him, and Grandpa beside him. But the smile was wiped off his face when the plates of food were placed before him on the table.

"Veg?" he cried out in dismay, looking at the pile of green veggies on his dish. "Oh, man! I'd wanted a burger – or a sandwich – or –"

"You wanted that for lunch?" asked Grandpa, astonished. "Okay…agreed that out on our trips, we usually eat either all that – or the food I cook –"

The cousins wrinkled up their noses at the very thought of Grandpa and his food, glancing at each other in disgust.

"But when you're at a hotel," continued Grandpa, "This is what is normally served to you. And since we're gonna be here for a few more days, you'd better get used to it."

Ben looked at the food on his place as if he wanted to lift it up and throw it on the chef's face.

"Ben, don't look so glum," said Gwen, smiling slightly at the comical expression on Ben's face. "I promise you – it won't be that bad. Take my word for it."

Ben looked up quizzically at his cousin. What did she mean by that? Was she talking about just the food – or was there something more to it? Oh well, he'd soon find that out.

With his eyes shut, and nose pressed, Ben spooned up the first mouthful, and gulped it down.

**A/N:**_** Hope you liked it. Balancing studies with writing isn't easy, but I just can't leave either. I love too much to leave it. And as for studies, oh well…nobody's gonna allow me to leave it. *sigh* Anyway, leave your ideas, comments, suggestions, and just about anything else that you might want to. Simply put - REVIEW!**_


	6. Chapter 6 : Joie de vivre

**A/N:** _Sorry for the late update. Been busy lately with my studies, but I haven't forgotten you guys. So here's the next chappie. Read on…_

**Chapter 6: Joie de vivre**

"We're gonna go to the beach?!"

Grandpa smiled on seeing his grandchildren's enthusiasm. "It doesn't take much to make you happy nowadays, does it? I remember, back during your first summer trip, you weren't this excited 'bout going to the beach. What's this transition for, hmm?"

Both cousins glanced at each other. They wouldn't be telling Grandpa – no, that was for certain – but they both knew exactly _why_ they wanted to go to the beach. Having fun only came second.

A hotel employee came up to them. He looked at Grandpa. "Sir, your car's ready. And Mr. Wilson is waiting for you."

"Ah, yes," said Grandpa. He turned to Ben and Gwen. "The beach is a fifteen minute walk from here. You'll manage without me, won't you?"

"You won't be going with us?" asked Ben, a bit disappointed. Yes, spending time with Gwen was definitely important, but he didn't want to call off the Grandpa factor either. Even Gwen looked dejected.

"Oh, c'mon Grandpa!" she said, a beseeching look in her eyes. "Surely you can find some other time for whatever work you have? One hour at the beach with us won't hurt you!"

"Well, maybe it wont; but at this age, my commitments come first, honey."

"Oh…ok." Both cousins answered in unison.

After seeing Grandpa off, the two cousins rushed upstairs to their room to get ready. Both of them began rummaging through their suitcases, trying to decide what they'd wear.

Gwen was deep in thought, a frown upon her pretty face as she tried to make up her mind as to what she'd wear, when Ben came and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"Ben!"

"Yeah, it's me," said Ben, grinning. He turned Gwen around. "Who else were you expecting?"

"Hmm…" said Gwen, pretending to be thinking hard, a twinkle in her eyes. "Lemme see." She placed her arms around Ben's neck. "Well…there are loads of guys from high school…Jake, Fred, Sam, John, Earl—"

She was suddenly cut off as Ben planted a quick, but a very wet kiss on her mouth. "Shh. You're just mine. And nobody else's."

Gwen arched an eyebrow. "Still the possessive little brat, huh?"

Ben shrugged, grinning mischievously. He slowly eased himself away from Gwen, and walked over to the bed, looking at the clothes on display. Gwen came up to him.

"Help me decide what I should wear?"

"Hmm…" said Ben, picking up a cerulean blue bikini. "This one'll really complement your eyes."

"You think so?" said Gwen, turning to Ben.

Ben nodded. "Trust me. Though I can't wait to find exactly what lies beneath that bikini you're gonna wear!"

A blush crept up Gwen's cheeks. "You pervert!" she said, picking up a random dress off her bed and throwing it point blank in Ben's face. Her cheeks went even redder when she saw exactly what she'd thrown at Ben. It was her pink satin bra.

Ben slowly removed the bra from his face. "Wow…smells good. Still wondering how the Gwen beneath this underwear will look," he added, grinning puckishly.

"Ben!" Gwen snatched her bikini from his hands, and made a dash for the bathroom, blushing furiously. _Really! Ben would never, ever change!_

Once Gwen had locked herself inside the bathroom, Ben decided it was time he too got dressed. He didn't have much to look through in order to decide what he'd wear. In a matter of no time, he was dressed in his olive green trunks, and his normal clothes over them. Gwen still wasn't out, so Ben decided he'd just go through her clothes for the time being.

He went over to her side of the bed and picked up the pink bra she'd thrown at him. It was soft – extremely soft. And it smelled just heavenly – a delightful mixture of cherries and strawberries. Normally, he, for one, hated strawberries. But he just couldn't resist getting himself drowned in this intoxicating smell of her bra – of Gwen. He slowly rubbed the soft fabric against his face, burying his face into it, allowing himself to get further drowned…and drowned…and drowned…

"Ben!"

"Aarrgh!" Ben dropped the bra in sudden fright. He quickly picked up the bra and turned around. "I – I didn't – I wasn't doing anything, I swear! I was just…just…" Ben didn't know how to complete his sentence. What should he tell her? That he was…he was…checking out her lingerie? He dropped his gaze, blushing hard.

When he finally looked up, he saw Gwen smiling at him. "Huh?" he asked, surprised. "Aren't you angry on me for—for whatever I was doing?"

Gwen slowly walked up to him. "Should I be?"

"Uh…" Ben was caught off-guards. "I dunno. A guy was checking out your underwear. Isn't that reason enough for you to be angry? If you were back ten now, you'd probably have emptied the dustbin on my head."

Gwen placed her hands on her hips. "There's a lot of difference between then and now, Ben. And moreover," her eyes sparkled mischievously. "The 'guy' you're talking about happens to be my cousin – and my boyfriend. Isn't that supposed to change things?"

Ben grinned. "Yeah, it is. But lemme tell you, your bra smells real good. You must be smelling that good too. Allow me to sniff you?"

"Ben!" Gwen playfully punched him. "You're really eager to get into bed with me, aren't you?"

"Wha —" Ben's jaw dropped. _What?_

"Haha! Caught you!" Gwen gave him another playful punch. "Just look at you, Ben! Haha… You really are a little pervert, you know!"

"I just thought…"

"What I wanted you to think," completed Gwen, grinning. "Though I can foresee a nice possibility of that happening."

"What?" Ben couldn't believe himself. Did he hear right? "Do you really mean it, Gwen?"

"You won't get to know unless you start, will you?"

Ben's jaw dropped once again. Did Gwen really mean it? Or was this another trick of hers?

Gwen took a step forward, and closed Ben's open mouth. "But for now, it's time to go to the beach."

Ben shook himself out of his trance like state. "Yeah. Beach. Um…you'd better get dressed, you know."

"I know,' said Gwen. "But for that, I need something."

"Really? And what's that? Don't tell me you want me there with you in the bathroom!"

"Ben!" Gwen punched Ben again. "Now gimme back my bra."

"Huh?"

"Gimme my bra, Ben! You still have it clutched in your hands."

"What?" Ben quickly glanced down at his hands. He turned scarlet when he saw the bra held tightly in his hands. "Oh sorry. Here."

Gwen couldn't help laughing at Ben's condition. She took the bra from his hands.

"Gwen…Sorry…" Ben said slowly, looking up, still red.

Gwen softly shook her head. She lifted up her other hand and ruffled Ben's hair. "You're really adorable, Ben. And that's precisely why I love you."

With a quick peck on his cheek, she departed for the bathroom.

As Ben stared at her departing figure, a smile slowly worked up his lips. He was here with the girl of his dreams…the girl he loved…his cousin. And he simply couldn't wait to go to the beach with her. He didn't know how the time at the beach would pass But it would be fun. Real fun. And of this he was assured.

**A/N:** _Sorry I couldn't make it longer. Studies have been a major damper these days. Anyway, review and let me know how it went. Till next time, Bwenners. _


	7. Chapter 7 : Shenanigans

_**A/N: **Ok…so here's the next chapter. But just a little announcement before that. I already told you guys my exams are approaching(they're from the 2nd of March), and so I'll be updating just once a week, till the end of February. I won't be here for the whole of March, so please bear with me and my absence. I'll try to post as much as I can by February, but the rest will again have to be done in April. But I'll inform you before I'm off that I'm going on my one month leave; so you aren't left wondering why I'm not updating. _

_And just a little bit 'bout the chappie. Since I'm NOT following the AF format( all you guys know how much I detest it, so no more ranting 'bout that), Ben's Omnitrix still has the alien forms from back when he was ten, but in hologram form. A new and modified Omnitrix. I couldn't resist adding that little bit, considering I'm in love with the BenxGwen thing in the actual series. Lol. Oh, and btw, the meaning of the chapter title means mischief. I really liked the word, so I just used it. 'Kay…that's all. Read on._

**Chapter 7: Shenanigans**

"W-O-W…" Ben drawled out every single letter slowly, very slowly. He'd always known his cousin was beautiful, but he had no idea she was this beautiful. And in her cerulean blue bikini – the one he'd picked for her_** – **_she looked sizzling hot. He simply couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Do I look ok?" Gwen asked, emerging out of the bathroom, rubbing her hair dry vigorously with a towel. "All I've had before are one piece swimsuits, and this is the first time I've been in a bikini. I feel kinda awkward. Do I look awkward too?"

Ben shook his head. "Awkward? What's that? You look amazing, Gwen. Would you mind if I said that you look real hot?"

Gwen arched her eyebrows in her familiar fashion. "Should I take that as a compliment?"

Ben shrugged. "You could. Why?"

"'Cuz then I'd say thanks." Gwen walked up to Ben, and planted a kiss on his lips. But before Ben could kiss her back, she drew away.

Ben pouted. "That's not fair, Gwen! At least gimme a chance to kiss you back!"

"And waste our time thus?"

"Huh?"

"We're going to the beach, remember?"

"Oh yeah, beach." Ben grinned sheepishly.

Gwen shook her head, grinning to herself as she slipped her black skirt and blue tee over her bikini. "Really, Ben, I've never seen someone so…so…whatever."

"So what?"

"Nah…forget it," said Gwen. "So, ready to set out?"

Ben nodded.

There was a knock on the door.

"Who's it?" asked Ben.

"Me."

"Me who?"

Gwen shook her head. "Ben, instead of asking all sorts of questions, why don't you just go open the door?"

"Oh…yeah." Ben went to the door and opened it. A tall guy of about sixteen stood there, dressed in the hotel employees' uniform. He flashed a smile at Ben. "Hi. I'm Chris. I'm supposed to be your escort to the beach."

"Huh? Escort? But we're old enough to go on our own!"

"Apparently, your Grandpa doesn't think so."

"Grandpa?" asked Gwen, stepping forward. "So Grandpa asked you to go with us to the beach?"

"Yeah," said Chris, smiling appreciatively at Gwen. "I'll just drop you off at the beach – that's all I've been asked to do."

"Oh." The two cousins said in unison.

"So are you ready to go?"

Ben and Gwen nodded.

Soon they were out on the streets, heading for the beach.

After walking for a good five minutes, Ben asked, "How long more, Chris?"

"Ten minutes," answered Chris, matter-of-factly. Then he smiled. "Can't wait to start having fun with each other, huh?"

"What?" Shock was writ large on both the cousins' faces.

"Why – aren't you two lovers?"

"How'd you –" began Ben, but was cut off quickly by Gwen.

"Uh…no way, Chris! We – we're just cousins."

"Hmm?" Chris looked at Gwen's face. "Cousins? Oh…I'm sorry."

"Er…it's ok…But what made you think so?" Gwen couldn't help asking.

"Actually I've never seen cousins holding hands, so…"

Ben and Gwen quickly glanced at their intertwined hands, and quickly drew them apart. They had hardly noticed when they had clasped the other's hand. Both blushed hard.

"Actually…actually…" Ben began, trying to think up an excuse, but Chris stopped him.

"It's ok. You needn't tell me what exactly your relation is. We should respect each other's privacy." He turned to look at Gwen. "Right?"

"Yeah…right," said Gwen lamely. She fiddled with her sleeve, hoping Chris wouldn't continue on this subject any further.

"Gwen…"

"Yeah?" She turned to look at Chris, wondering what he'd say now.

"You're really beautiful."

"Uh…thanks," Gwen had no idea what else to say. She glanced over at Ben, who was glaring at Chris, and couldn't help smiling inwardly.

Suddenly, a mischievous idea came into her head. _Why not play it up a bit? There's no harm done in a little joke, is there?_

Gwen cleared her throat and smiled at Chris alluringly. "Thanks a lot, Chris. You're really handsome too."

"I am?" Apparently, Chris seemed very pleased by her compliment.

Gwen nodded. "I really like you. I wish there were more guys like you."

"Really?" asked Chris, quite flattered.

"Yeah," said Gwen, smiling appealingly once again. She looked at Ben out of the corner of her eye. She could see him practically fuming. She wondered whether she should stop this little game right then.

"Chris, how longer to the beach?" Ben's tone was curt. He didn't like the way Gwen was behaving with that guy. Why couldn't she just ignore him like he was doing? Huh. Chris didn't deserve even a fraction of her attention.

"Five minutes more." Chris didn't even look at Ben while answering.

"Only?" Gwen said, trying hard to keep a straight face. Ben was so pissed off that he didn't even realise that Gwen was just pulling a little prank on him! Or did he? But she was too engrossed in what she was doing to spend time mulling on that.

"Want some more time with him?" said Ben suddenly, an idea coming into his head.

"Huh?" said Gwen and Chris together.

Ben flinched. _Great. Now they're even speaking in unison_. "Uh…I need to go to the loo."

Chris rolled his eyes. Even Gwen sighed in exasperation.

"There's the public washroom," said Chris, pointing to a corner of the street.

Ben nodded, faking a smile. "Thanks. You guys stay here. I'll be right back."

Without waiting for any of them to answer, he ran towards the washroom. Once he was out of their line of sight, he quickly pressed the button on his Omnitrix. It had been a long time since he used it, and there was an excellent opportunity today. He quickly adjusted the dial to flash a hologram of Ghostfreak, and slammed down on it. There was a green flash, and there stood Ghostfreak, in all his grotesque glory. _Now for a little real mischief. If Gwen can play a prank on me, so can I. But not on her. On that little smartass named Chris. Chris, watch out – here I come! _

Meanwhile on the street, Gwen and Chris were standing, waiting for Ben to return. "He's been gone a long time, that little cousin of yours."

Gwen bit her lips, trying to figure out why Ben was taking so long. Had he really gone to the loo? She knew him too well to try and believe that. He was probably up to some little prank. _But what?_

She looked to her left and then to her right, trying to catch sight of Ben – or even some alien of Ben's. She knew Ben could go to any extent for some payback. But payback on whom – her?

She suddenly caught sight of something behind Chris. She gave a little gasp and her eyes widened. _So there you are! _

Chris caught that expression. "What?" he asked, turning behind to see what had made Gwen gasp.

"Uh…nothing," said Gwen quickly, not wanting to spoil the fun. And what could she even have told him anyway? _Oh look there's my cousin-turned-alien behind you. Wow._

"I think we should go look–" began Chris, but stopped suddenly.

Ghostfreak's rasping voice was heard. "Loserrrr…."

"Huh? What was that?" Chris asked, looking puzzled.

"What was what?" asked Gwen innocently. So Ben had chosen to show Chris some fun – the freaky way. She stifled a sudden urge to laugh out loud. _Trust Ben to scare the hell out of him!_

"You mean you didn't hear that?" asked Chris, looking highly perplexed by now.

"Hear what?"

"I just heard a voice –" began Chris, but stopped again.

"Keep your hands off my girl, mister goody-two-shoesss." Ghostfreak rasped again.

"That!" said Chris, looking thoroughly bewildered. "Didn't you hear that voice?"

"Voice? What voice? I didn't hear any voice!"

"You didn't?" said Chris, starting to sweat by now. "The voice just told me to keep my hands off you. You – you seriously didn't hear that?"

Gwen shook her head, still lankly virtuous.

"Scaredddd?" Ghostfreak again rasped, a bit ominously this time.

"You're right as hell I'm scared!" cried Chris, scared stiff by now.

"Chris…are you ok? Why are you shouting like that? And to whom are you talking?" This was the best effort Gwen had ever put in to put on a straight face.

Suddenly Chris let out a wail. "Gwen, help me!"

Gwen suppressed her giggle as hard as she could, trying to cough it away. "Yeah…uh…how can I help you?"

"I dunno!" said Chris, driven to desperation by now. Gwen turned her face away for a moment, and let a little grin she couldn't control any longer slip out. If she herself was finding this so funny, she wondered how Ben was feeling. Wanting to laugh his head off, probably!

"Listen to me…" rasped Ghostfreak, sounding even more sinister this time. "Just stop shoving your ass into my girlfriend's face…and leave her aloneee…."

Gwen's eyes widened once again. _What on earth was Ben speaking?_ But one look at Chris' face turned all her surprise to utter amusement. The expression on his face was priceless. Unable to hold herself any longer, Gwen gave out a little snort.

"G---girlfriend?" Chris stuttered, looking at Gwen. "Sh---she's your g—girlfriend?"

"Yesss…."

Ben would have highly liked to continue this little game of scaring the living daylights out of Chris, but unfortunately, the Omnitrix timed out at that very instant, and with an engulfing flash of green, Ben was back into Ben again.

And before anyone could say anything, Ben burst out laughing. Unable to control her laughter any longer, Gwen too burst out laughing, both of them oblivious to Chris standing in front of them.

Chris, even more bewildered, stared from first Gwen and then to Ben. "You guys are ghosts?"

Chris' question sent the two cousins off into another fit of uncontrollable laughter. Both were clutching their stomachs by now.

Gwen tried to stop laughing, but couldn't. "We – we're – not --- gh – ghosts…" she spluttered in between.

"Yeah – yeah –" Ben too began spluttering, but Chris probably had had enough of it all.

"You guys are both freaks!" he cried out, before rushing off in the opposite direction. The two cousins just stood there, still laughing crazily.

Finally when the laughter had died down, both of them went and leant against the wall. The moment they looked at each other, they again started laughing.

"Oh God!" said Ben, finally controlling his laughter. "Did you see the expression on his face? He really thought we were ghosts!"

"Yeah!" said Gwen, still giggling at intervals. "You were a real scream, Ben! I had the toughest time of my life trying not to laugh out loud! 'Stop shoving your ass into my girlfriend's face'?"

Ben grinned, trying not to go off into another laughing fit. "Yeah…I too can't believe I just said that!"

Gwen giggled once again, and then breathed deeply. "Really, Ben. I can't believe you went Ghostfreak just to scare the shit out of him!"

Ben grinned once again. "Well…what can I say? I just didn't like the way he was sucking up to you. _And_ the way you were flirting with him. So I just decided that it wouldn't do any harm for a little payback."

"A _little_ payback? Ben, you scared him to death! He'll probably go into convulsions the next time he sees us!"

Ben grinned sheepishly. "It wouldn't really have happened if you hadn't flirted with him, you know."

"Really?" said Gwen, pulling Ben with her into a nearby alley. "So you were jealous, hmm?"

"No way!" said Ben. "Jealous…and me?"

Gwen arched her eyebrow. "So you weren't jealous? I see…so you really wouldn't mind if I went back and flirted with him a bit more, would you?"

Ben shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant.

"Fine. Then I'm going." Gwen turned around and pretended to march away. A sudden tug at her hand made her stop. A little smile worked up at the corners of her lips. _There you go…_

Gwen turned back, and fixed a smug stare at Ben.

"What?" Ben asked innocently, but still holding on to Gwen's hand.

Gwen narrowed her eyes.

"Oh ok. I was jealous. Happy?"

Gwen grinned. She placed her arms around Ben's neck. "I knew it. The once-jealous-forever-jealous little kid."

Ben too placed his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, grinning softly. "Can't help it, Gwen. You're too precious to lose."

Slowly the two leaned forward, their mouths closing in a passionate kiss. Ben ran his tongue along Gwen's lips, making her moan out loud. They gradually deepened the kiss as Ben pulled Gwen further closer to her and Gwen retaliated by digging her fingers deeper into Ben's hair. At long last they pulled back, looking into each other's eyes. The real fun had just begun.

**A/N:** _Phew. By my standards, that's quite a long chapter. I started working on it just yesterday night, and then got so engrossed in it that I stayed up till late in the night, finishing it. Hope it went down well with you guys. REVIEW!!_


	8. Chapter 8 : Fun On The Beach 1

**A/N**** :** _Here's the update (sorry it took so long, but I had already told you guys the reason for that). And this is probably gonna be my last update before my exams end. The next one's gonna be in April again. I know, too long; but I can't help it._

_Message for_** bengwen014****-**_ It's a real disappointment to hear that your computer crashed. What's up with these damned computers, anyway? Mine too crashed just a few months ago. Uggh. Ben 10 : Hero Generation is one of my favorite fics – I love the way the story is progressing. Dunno whether you'll be back before me, but I do hope so. Get your computer fixed ASAP, and come back and continue writing. _

_As for the rest of you, wish me best of luck for my exams…hehe… And for the time being, read on. _

**Chapter 8: Fun on The Beach-1**

"This place is just awesome!" chorussed the two cousins together, raising their hands in a high five.

The beach was truly very beautiful. Yellow sand, clear sparkling blue water and green palm trees, accompanied by a brightly shining sun overhead made it a truly remarkable sight.

"Hey look…aren't those little alcoves out there?" asked Ben, pointing to a far away corner of the beach, dotted by plenty of tall palms sheltering some nearly hidden from view alcoves.

"Yeah!" said Gwen. "Wow! That'll be our little private resting place when we're done swimming! What do you say?"

"Private, hmm?" said Ben, grinning mischievously.

"Yeah, pri –" began Gwen, but then realized what Ben was getting at. "Oh no no! No way! Stop thinking like a pervert, Ben!"

Ben laughed. "Just kidding, Gwen! What do you think I am? Some…some…"

"Pervert?"

Ben shrugged. "Ah…guess you could call me that!"

Gwen shook her head, taking out her beach towel from her backpack.

"You brought this along with you?"

Gwen nodded. "Why, didn't you?" She looked at him. "Oh of course you didn't. You don't even have a backpack with you."

"That leaves the both of us with only one option – we gotta share the same towel," said Ben, smiling.

Gwen placed her hands on her hips. "The way you just said that – why does it make me feel as if you didn't bring your one on purpose?"

Ben shrugged again. "Think what you will."

"Fine. Then you won't have even a fraction of space for yourself on my towel."

Ben's jaw dropped. "Gwen! Don't tell me you're gonna make me sit on the sand?"

"What's the problem? So many people are sitting on the sand. Why don't you add yourself to their list?"

"But –"

"No buts. The sand or nowhere."

Gwen spread out her towel and kept her backpack on it. Then she slowly began removing her clothes.

"What are you doing?" asked Ben, startled in a pleasant way.

"Why, I'm just removing my clothes! You don't expect me to get a tan in my usual clothes, do you?"

"Oh…" said Ben. He watched intently as Gwen slowly removed first her skirt, revealing her long, toned legs, and then her tee.

Gwen removed her clothes, and placed them neatly on one side of the beach towel, and looked up, only to see Ben staring at her dreamily, a blush distinct on his cheeks.

"What's with the stare, _cousin_?" she asked, settling down on the beach towel, stretching her legs out.

"Cousin?"

"Yeah! Technically, you are my cousin, aren't you? That we are lovers is an entirely different story."

Ben licked his lips. "Well…yeah." He paused for a second, as if deciding whether to speak or not, and then added, "Gwen…you look real sexy."

"Uh…thanks, Ben." Gwen could feel her cheeks turning red.

Ben laughed inwardly on seeing Gwen's embarrassment. Then he too began taking off his shirt and trousers. After he'd stripped down to his swim trunks, he glanced at Gwen, who seemed to be watching him keenly. As soon as his gaze met hers, she looked away, blushing harder.

Ben placed his clothes beside Gwen's, and then sat down on the sand beside her. "Now who's doing the checking out part, hmm?"

"Why…if you can check me out, can't I?" replied Gwen flippantly, but still blushing.

Ben opened his mouth to say something, but Gwen cut him off. "Of course I can. Especially when you look this hot. Of course, fighting bad guys over the years will do that to you; but I can't help being impressed…Ben."

Ben simply grinned, and lay down on the sand, facing the sky. Gwen stared at him for a second, and then she too lay down beside him, on her towel.

"Look at that cloud," said Ben, pointing to a big fluffy white cloud passing overhead.

"That looks like a rabbit – no wait…a teddy bear, yeah."

"A teddy bear?"

"Yep," said Gwen, smiling. "Like the one you used to have when you were back ten. What was its name? Furry Freddy…yeah."

Ben chuckled. "Yeah. Seems so childish now. I really used to have a tough time going to sleep without it – _him_."

Gwen giggled. "Him? Oh yeah, him. I still remember the day you gave him to me 'cuz I had a hard time going to sleep because of the storm outside. Considering just how much possessive you were back then, that was real sweet of you." She leaned over and quickly kissed him on his cheek before coming back to her original position.

"Well, I still am possessive, you know. When it comes to things – um – people…like you."

"I know," smiled Gwen. "Who better than – hey…look at that cloud." She pointed to a small cloud at one end of the sky.

"What's so – oh wow, that looks like an ice cream!"

"Exactly!"

"Hmmm…" Ben suddenly got up. "Gwen, stay here. I'll be back."

"But where –" began Gwen, getting up, but Ben and already gone by then. Not wanting to lie down again, she stood up and looked around the beach. It was quite crowded, but the hubbub added to the merriness of the environment. She glanced over at the alcoves Ben had shown her. A smile escaped her lips when she remembered how Ben had interpreted 'private'. She'd instantaneously ruled out his suggestion at that time. But now she began wondering if something like that wasn't entirely plausible. _Ok, maybe not much…but what about a little? Would it be entirely wrong?_

"Hey, Gwen!"

Ben's voice immediately snapped her back into reality. She quickly turned around.

"What were you staring at like that?"

"Oh, I was just…" Her glance fell to Ben's hand. "You brought ice creams for us?!"

Ben nodded, grinning. He held an ice cream before her. "Here you go. Vanilla and chocolate chip. Your favorite. And there's –"

He was cut off as Gwen enveloped him in a bone crushing hug. "Thanks Ben!" she said, her head buried in the nape of his neck. "You know just how to make me happy!"

Ben laughed. "Um…Gwen…you wouldn't mind pulling away, will you? 'Coz if you stay for a sec longer, I'll not be able to keep myself anymore from hugging you back; and I don't think you'd prefer to get a long ice cream trail down your back!"

Gwen pulled away, blushing a bit. "Thanks a lot, Ben." She took her ice cream from his hand, and sat down on her towel.

Ben sat down beside her on the sand. "Um, Gwen?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you still mind terribly if I asked for some space on your towel?"

Gwen grinned. "Oh no. Come on, join me."

"Hehe…thanks." Ben got up and sat down beside Gwen on her beach towel. He slowly licked his ice cream, which was fast melting due to the heat. He took a few more licks, and then shot a glance at Gwen, sitting with her legs outstretched, slowly licking her ice cream. He'd meant it to be a brief glance, but somehow, he did not know why, he simply couldn't take his eyes away from her. _This close, she really looks awesome._ He didn't mean to, but somehow, his eyes came down from her face to her breasts. That minimal amount of cleavage showing through the bikini top, that rhythmic rise and fall of her breasts against the tight fabric…he felt a sudden tightness in his groin. _Oh no, not this._ He quickly moved his gaze away from her breasts – and down to her outstretched legs. Long and toned. Again, in spite of himself, his gaze began moving upwards…feet…calves…knees…thighs… Again that sudden tightness in his groin. _Oh God, what am I doing! No, I won't look anywhere except her face. No._ _Only face – only face – only face_, he repeated to himself as he stared fixedly at her face, hoping Gwen hadn't noticed his gazes.

Gwen, though, had very much noticed Ben and his roving eyes. She'd noticed every tiny detail – the way he'd observed the rise and fall of her breasts for a while and then quickly moved his gaze away. And how he had run his gaze up her legs, and had moved it away once again when it had reached her thighs. And now he was staring steadily at her face. It was almost as if he had willed himself not to look at any other part of her body. A naughty plan came into her head. Time for another little prank – the naughty way.

"Hey Ben –" she began, looking at him.

Caught staring at her, Ben quickly looked away, blushing a bit. Had she noticed the way his eyes had been roaming on her body? "Yeah?"

"Let's go swimming, shall we?"

"Oh. Yeah," Ben said, relieved. _Thank heavens she didn't notice those glances!_

Gwen nodded, getting up. She had seen how Ben had been relieved when she'd asked him to go swimming. _He was probably expecting a dressing-down for gazing at me. Well, he definitely will be getting that dressing-down. But not in the way he expects!_

Gwen let out a hand to Ben. Ben took hold of her hand and got up.

"Race you to the water, Ben?"

"Race?"

"Yeah. Why, anything wrong? Afraid of losing, huh?"

"Losing? Huh. You'll lose, my dear cousin."

"Oh really? Ok, we'll see."

"So ready then?"

Gwen nodded.

"Get, set, and go!" The two shouted in unison, and began racing to the water's edge.

Remarkably, Gwen reached first, and she dove into the water dotted with sunbathers. A fraction of a second later, Ben too jumped in.

"Who's the winner now, cousin?" teased Gwen, water streaming down her face as she surfaced.

"You sure you didn't cheat?" asked Ben slickly, grinning lopsidedly.

The smile sent a sudden rush of adrenaline sweeping through Gwen's body. _Oh God. He really is cute. _

"Uh…cheating? That's something you better not accuse me of, Ben Tennyson. And moreover, it's you who's got the Omnitrix. Not me. How do I know you didn't cheat?"

"And lose even then?" asked Ben, the grin turning into a sheepish one.

Gwen shook her head, smiling She inched up closer to Ben and ruffled his hair. "You are just _so_ adorable, Ben."

"Really?"

"No doofus, I'm joking," said Gwen, crossing her arms in mock annoyance.

"Doofus? Been a long time you called me that."

"Yeah. I kinda missed it."

"It? What about me?"

Gwen gave Ben a friendly shove, smiling. "You? How could I ever miss someone as exasperating as you?"

Ben too grinned. He put an arm around Gwen and pulled her closer. As her bare skin touched his, another burst of adrenaline shot through her body. She could feel a tingle down her spine. _Ok. If it's happening, let it happen. I'm not letting this moment go._

**A/N :** _There. That's done. I was thinking of continuing it a bit further, but then if I went on writing, I wouldn't be able to find a good place to stop. So here it is. The last update before April. _

_And yeah, I have some other fics coming up after this. This one'll probably have three or four chapters more. A glimpse of the fics I'll be back with in April – _

_Trapped__- Ben and Gwen get trapped in an elevator together. Cool, hmm? Haha…I loved the idea! It's nearly finished, but the last part of it is still left, so will be posting that up in April._

_Wishes and Dreams_

_Reminiscence _

_Dreams Come True_

_Well, as for these last three fics, I've started working on it, but it's too inadequate to divulge the plots right now, so you'll just have to wait till April for that. _

_So, till then, don't forget to review. And keep writing to make Bwen bigger and better than ever! _


End file.
